Terror
by Samracheltang88
Summary: A week after reseting Sugar Rush, Vanellope was enjoying her life as the princess. But when her father, The Real King Candy arrives, she was scared as she thought he was Turbo in Disguise. After a few days of ignoring and avoiding her father, Vanellope decided to do something drastic to end all her pain and suffering.


Disclaimer: All Wreck It Ralph Characters belong to Disney and Rich Moore.

It was a week since Turbo was defeated and Vanellope became the princess of Sugar Rush. Anyways, it was a hot sunny afternoon and Vanellope was sitting in the throne room drinking a glass of cold lemonade when she heard the front doors knocking. She got off from the chair, went over to the doors and opened them to see who it was. The moment she did, she cringed back with fear. There stood a familiar looking elderly man wearing a purple tailcoat, a white shirt, a red bow tie, poofy golden pants and purple slippers with red gumdrops at the tip. "Um. Hi darling," he said with a sheepish smile.  
Vanellope stepped back and cried, "Turbo?! What are you doing back here?! I thought you were defeated last week!" "Vanellope, actually I'm the real King Candy and your father. Turbo locked me away in the fungeon for 15 years," the man said sadly. But Vanellope did not buy it. She called the royal guards, Wynchell and Duncan for help. "Help! Save me from this evil man! He's lying to me so he could erase me away from the game!" she ordered. Wynchell and Duncan came up and took the Real King Candy out of the castle and closed the doors. After they did, Vanellope sighed in relief. She went back to her room, closed the doors and stayed there for the rest of the day. That night, when she was sleeping, she had terrible nightmares of Turbo trying to make her life miserable.  
The next morning, Vanellope was in the royal dining room eating some froot loops for breakfast when she heard some footsteps coming up to her. She looked up and saw King Candy sitting next to her. "Stay away! Leave me alone!" Vanellope cried as she grabbed the bowl of froot loops and a golden spoon, ran up the stairs to her room and locked herself up.  
She stayed in her room by herself for the rest of the day and refused to come out. Later that night, she heard a knock on her room door. She opened it and saw King Candy. This time, he had a sad look on his face. In his hands was a plate of gummy bears, jelly beans and a slice of cherry pie. "You must be hungry sweetie. Here. Please eat up to get your energy and strength to race and play," he said. Vanellope felt uneasy and scared. She shook her head no and said, "I'm not hungry." The King sadly closed the door and left the room. After he left, Vanellope went to her window and looked out at the stars. She decided not to leave her room. Meanwhile, King Candy felt very heartbroken that Vanellope does not know him anymore. He decided to do something to her to gain his trust.  
No matter how King Candy tried, he failed. First, he tried to give Vanellope some storybooks by sliding them under her door. But she wrote a note and slipped it under the door. The note said, 'I know what you are trying to do. No, I'm not falling for your tricks.' The next attempt, he baked a blueberry pie and tried to give it to her. But Vanellope shook her head no and said, "I'm full." For his third and last attempt, he bought a blue cotton candy coloured teddy bear with a red bow tie around the neck and handed it to her. Without saying anything and looking at him, Vanellope just took the bear and closed the door in front of him.  
But he opened the door, went inside and decided to talk to her. King Candy knocked on the door and asked, "Vanellope. Please open the door for me. I need to talk to you." After knocking, he went inside and saw his daughter gazing at the window. He went up to her, placed an arm around her shoulder and said, "Vanellope. Are you okay? You seem to be distant from me for the past few days. Wanna talk to me about it?"  
"I'm fine. Just leave me alone," Vanellope said sadly. "Okay," said King Candy. "If you need anything, I will be there for you." He left her room and closed the door. As he left, a drastic idea went into her head. Later that night, when King Candy was sleeping, Vanellope snuck out of her room, went over to the kitchen and took out a pill bottle from the cabinet. 'I'm very sorry. I don't want to do this but I have to,' she thought as tears spilled her eyes. She took out a glass and filled it with water. And you know what she did next? She placed a pill into her mouth, sipped a mouthful of water and swallowed it. For the next few hours, she repeated the same process until she felt a sharp cramp in her stomach. She cried out as she got on her knees and grabbed her stomach in pain. After thirty seconds, she frothed from her mouth, puked all over the ground, fell face first on the floor and her eyes closed slowly, dropping the pill bottle to the ground and spilling the contents.  
Meanwhile, King Candy went downstairs to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. But when he got there, he saw something shocking which will haunt him forever. There, on the ground laid none other than Vanellope Von Schweetz. Next to her, there was an open pill bottle with all the pills scattered on the ground. Vomit was spilled all over the floor. Running towards her, he flipped her up and was shocked. There were dark circles around her eyes, her mouth frothed and she was... unconscious.  
King Candy grabbed Vanellope, held her tightly into his arms, ran out of the kitchen and down the corridor. Then, he reached the phone and called the emergency. Within ten minutes, the paramedics came to the castle, carried Vanellope to the ambulance waiting outside. Just as the ambulance was about to leave, King Candy ran up, stopped the vehicle and asked the driver if he could have a ride in it. Gladly, the driver let him ride in the ambulance to the hospital. King Candy got into the ambulance and was heartbroken to see his daughter in such a condition.  
The ride to the hospital only took only a few hours. When they got there, Vanellope was taken to the treatment room and King Candy was waiting outside for the results. After five hours, one of the doctors came out, King Candy looked up and asked the doctor, "How is she?" "We did what we can to help her. She's in stable condition now." King Candy was happy to hear the news. But it was short lived when the doctor said, "But she will have to stay here for four days." This saddened King Candy. "Can I see her? I'm the King of Sugar Rush." he asked sadly. "Sure you can, your Majesty," the doctor said as he opened the door for King Candy.  
When King Candy got in, he was deeply heartbroken. His daughter was lying on the hospital bed. Connected to her right arm was an IV Drip. The heartbeat monitor was beating normally. King Candy went up and said, "Vanellope. Could you hear me out?" Within a few minutes, Vanellope's left arm twitched a little. Soon, her eyes opened. "Where am I?" she asked. "You're in hospital," King Candy said with tears of sorrow dripping from his eyes. Vanellope saw it was King Candy and she started to shiver uncontrollably in fear.  
"Calm down, sweetie," King Candy said as he took her left arm. "Why did you do this?" "I don't want to talk about it," Vanellope said as she turned away. But King Candy made her face him. "You better tell me right now! You avoided and refused to speak to me few days ago!" King Candy shouted with tears of rage flowing from his eyes as he had finally lost it.  
Finally, Vanellope broke down and cried, "Alright, I overdosed on pills to end all my pain and suffering I went through for fifteen years. When you came back, I thought you were Turbo in disguise and I decided to avoid and ignore you."  
King Candy said, "Actually, to let you know; Turbo locked me in the fungeon for fifteen years and I was alone in the dark. That is until you crossed the line and reset the game and I was free. I'm actually your father. I used to play with you, tell you stories, tuck you into bed, protect you and help you battle your nightmares. I tried to protect you from Turbo but I got overpowered. I'm sorry I failed to protect you. I hope you will gain my trust again."  
Vanellope felt all the memories of her father coming back into her head and she started to cry. "Oh! I should have known who you really are! I understand if you despise me!" she sobbed hysterically. "I don't despise you, honey. I forgive you for what you did. When you recover, we will restart our father and daughter relationship," King Candy said. Then, he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I will continue to visit you for the next few days, sweetie. Goodbye," said King Candy as he left the room and closed the door.  
For the next four days, King Candy visited Vanellope and gave her some presents and a slice of blackberry pie he had baked to cheer her up. After the days passed, Vanellope was discharged from the hospital and followed her father home. She could not wait for her relationship with her father to restart.


End file.
